A Secret Child
by phantom4angel
Summary: Hermione gets an urgent letter from Ginny and goes to see her. What problem does Ginny feel she needs to face alone? What happens when Hermione lets it slip out to Harry...?
1. Chapter 1 Letters

I don't own Harry Potter, that would be J.K. Rowling. AKA not me. Please read and review, its a nice sentiment and a great Christmas Gift lol jk.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1--Letters**_

**_Hermione's Point Of View:_**

"I needed to talk to someone…and I couldn't tell anyone else…I can't tell anyone else," Ginny said in an almost whisper. She had sent me an urgent letter with Ron's owl, Pigwigeon and I had come as soon as I could, pretending to be mostly visiting Ron but at the same time I needed to figure out what was going on with her.

"What's wrong Ginny?" I questioned, her nervousness beginning to make my worries double.

Harry and Ginny hadn't been seeing each other for a long time now, Harry keeping his distance from the Weasley's with the exception of Ron or so I thought. I was sleeping in her room for the night, the way it always was at the burrow especially now that Ron and I had been going out.

She walked towards the window, drumming her fingers nervously on the sill and staring out the window. She was trying to keep her face from crying, I could tell, but I couldn't force it out of her, not right away anyway.

"Ginny."

She swallowed her nerves.

"I—I have a…problem," she whispered into the window.

"I can tell, but what's the problem exactly?" I asked trying to sound sincere. She turned around to face me, her head down and her eyes towards her socked feet.

"I haven't—I think—" she paused and looked up at me. "I'm pregnant."

I blinked a few times, had I heard what I thought I heard?

"Are…are you sure?" I questioned as she began to tear up. She nodded a few times before her eyes fell back down on the ground. I could feel the color leave my face, why was I feeling sickly when this was her very large dilemma?

"Do…you know—"

She looked up at me again with the scared eyes, giving me my answer.

"Harry…" I said in a small tone. "But…you two…haven't been together for a long time."

She looked away from me completely and wandered back towards the window.

"That's not entirely true," she almost laughed. My eyes widened, I could feel a sudden sense of being out of the loop, did Ron know about this? I cleared my throat as I tried to regain my composure.

"What exactly is true then?" I questioned as I set myself down on her bed, before feeling strange about doing so.

"It's hard to explain, Mi," she answered and leaned her forehead against the cool window glass.

"It's not that hard," I replied with a small laugh.

"You know what I mean," she said, turning back around to give me a scolding look.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have to, Gin," I said lightly.

"He—just…needed someone to be close to and to listen to him," Ginny replied, settling next to me on the bed. "And…it turned into more…than that…"

"More than once?" I questioned.

"More than once," she sighed heavily.

"And you just never felt like telling me earlier?" I asked rather hurt but that was beside the point. She let the silence answer for her. "And he didn't because this was supposed to be you and him only, right?"

"I didn't want him to feel like…he had to stay with me…he's got a lot to deal with and I know he just wants to keep me safe," Ginny answered, gripping the edge of the bed tightly.

"And he doesn't know about this yet, does he?" I asked, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"I—don't know how to tell him," she whispered. "I know he doesn't need to think about something like this right now—"

"He will want to know, Gin," I stated. "What're you going to say when he sees you pregnant? That you were with someone else? How is that going to make him feel?"

"Please don't tell him," she begged me suddenly. "Not yet, let me try and figure out a way to…"

"You should tell your mother," I said flatly almost like I was spitting it out. She looked at me, knowing full well that's what she should do, but at the same time it wasn't the best idea. "How long have you known?"

"A week," she answered.

"The least you have to do is tell him, Ginny," I responded. "Soon, very soon."

"What? So I can make him worry over me more?" Ginny said in a frustrated tone, standing back up and pacing around her room.

"So he knows, Ginny," I replied. "He needs to know."

She was quiet again but her pacing still continued.

"Were you two going to meet sometime soon?" I questioned, trying to keep on the subject but at the same time trying to help.

"Tomorrow, if he could," she said lightly. "He's been busy with trying to organize Sirius' place and…dealing with everything else."

"That's no excuse, Gin," I replied. "I won't tell him…but you should if he comes tomorrow."

She didn't nod or shake her head, her forehead beading with nervousness. I could see the questions behind her eyes run across her face, before I grasped her hand.

"Lie down, go to sleep," I ordered like her mother. "Don't think about this anymore."

"That's hard," she stated in a quiet manner, setting herself back onto her bed.

"How about some hot chocolate?" I questioned as I gave her back her bed. "Maybe that'll relax you."

She nodded but I had the feeling that she just wanted to be alone. I stood up and left her to her own thoughts, dimming the lights to darkness.

I found my way down the quiet stairs, walking into the kitchen and finding my way around it.

How was she going to tell Harry about this? I couldn't imagine, no matter how hard I tried, how she was feeling right now. A baby? Harry Potter's baby of all babies?

Her mother would scold her beyond belief, but after the idea was out there she would be nothing but helpful and caring. Mrs. Weasley has to be in charge, but no matter what any of us did, she would never abandon them, or Harry or I for that matter.

Ron will want to kill him, for how long I don't know, but that will fade, or so I hoped…

The hot chocolate was suddenly in front of me, in what felt like no time at all. Should I go upstairs to give this to her or does she just want to be alone and think?

There were heavy footsteps coming down the steps, I turned my head around to see who it was.

Ron came in groggily, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"What're you doing still up Mi?" Ron questioned. "Everyone went to bed an hour ago."

"Making some hot chocolate," I sighed and smiled at him. He wandered towards me on wobbly feet and leaned hard against my body. His arms grasped around my neck and I wrapped my hands around his ribs, putting my head and face into his shoulder.

"You're going to fall asleep on me in you're not careful," I said into his shoulder with a small laugh.

"Who says that's not what I'm tryin' to do?" Ron said with a hint of amusement.

I shook my head in his shirt, pulling to him tighter and lying my temple on his collar bone.

Ron's arms slid down from my shoulders making me move my grasp around him to his chest as his hands and arms finally settled around my shoulder blades.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," I answered, "I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"About Harry," I answered almost as a secret. I felt Ron hold onto me a little tighter.

"Yeh, me too Mi," he said.

"When was the last time you saw him?"" I asked sort of seriously, still feeling the need to be safe in his arms.

"A week or so ago," He answered in a low and quiet tone.

"Maybe I'll send him a letter," I replied lightly, beginning to feel the fatigue flow from him into me. My body leaned harder against him.

"C'mon, you should get to bed," Ron laughed. I looked up to him, blinking slowly.

"Alright," I answered, "But I need to take this to Ginny first."

"Ginny?"

"I never said I was making this for me," I responded with some giggling.

"She's still awake?" he questioned.

"She was having some trouble falling asleep," I replied. "She might've fallen asleep, I don't know how long I've been down here."

We climbed up the stairs, the cocoa mug in my hand as we approached Ginny's room slowly. I made a hand motion for Ron to stay here while I went inside opening the door as quietly as possible. The window was the only source of light in the darkness, but it was clear as she was curled under her covers and her mouth lay half open that she had fallen hopeless to sleep. The cocoa still hot, I walked in and set it next to her bed on a slim wooden stool that served as a night stand and stalked my way back out. As I shut the door a small amount of confusion leave Ginny her own room or should I stay in case she needs to talk again? Ron leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Mi," he whispered, knowing my dilemma but thinking the reasoning was my own personal ideals and not his sister's well being.

"Night," I bid quietly turning back into the room and crawling into the guest bed.

* * *

Three days had passed since then and Ginny had written another letter saying Harry hadn't come to see her but she would try and write him to come and see her in the coming week. 

I knew Ginny would feel relieved at the time gap, but soon that time gap would become much longer than just a few days. I dared then to take matters into my own hand and shove Harry there or drag him by his untidy hair.

I wrote a letter to him and sent it through the mail, it would take a day longer but with no owl to my disposal that was the best way to do it. The next afternoon a larger snowy owl was tapping on my window glass. He had gotten it faster than I had thought.

That late afternoon was when I left, having borrowed some floo powder from the Weasleys' just in case anything happened, and transported myself to the strange empty house. Grimmauld Place was clean, but quiet. I didn't hear any footsteps or arguing like I had heard before in its dark halls. The house of Black was still used sometimes for the order but now…the order would only meet every so often, busy with trying to keep their own alive and secret.

"Harry?" I questioned the air, taking in the old smell as I tried to beat the ashes out of my jeans. There were haste footsteps coming towards me, when a very excited Harry came charging into the room.

"Hi, Mione," he greeted happily, he was smiling. He must have been lonely in this big place.

I walked over to him and gave him a tight hug, almost sisterly in its countenance. I looked into his face, even though he was smiling he looked tired, pale slightly.

"Harry when was the last time you ate something?" I questioned with some concern.

"C'mon, Mi," Harry stated, "I'm fine, you wrote me remember?"

"Right," I answered, remembering why I had come, "Let's go sit, this…this might be a little much."

Harry's smiling face disappeared as I made my way into the large chairs in the room. Harry followed slowly, cautiously. He sat as I did, and I played with my hands as I tried to figure out where to begin.

"Where is Kreacher?" I asked.

"He's cleaning in the attic, I told him to be in the farthest possible place from me but stay in the house," Harry responded. Good, I thought, he shouldn't hear any of this.

"Harry," I began, "You should go and see Ginny."

Harry's face looked thoughtful, and at the same time concerned and scared.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because you care about her," I replied. His eyes darted from mine and he leaned harder in his chair. "Don't shut up to me."

"What's your point, Mione?" Harry asked in an annoyed tone.

"I know even though everyone thinks you two aren't together anymore, you have been," I answered, still trying to catch his eyes. I didn't have to, his head turned rapidly like he was surprised he had been caught. "She needs you, right now Harry."

"She hasn't written to me in a week, Mi," he replied slightly angry, "I was going to see her a few days ago but I thought she didn't want to see me…"

"She needs to see you," I pressed on.

"Why?" Harry questioned urgently. "What's wrong?"

I let my eyes wander from his as my face tried to speak to him but not give it away.

"She's got a problem," I answered, "And she won't pull through it without you."

"Is she hurt?" Harry demanded.

"No," I answered him, "No, she's not hurt."

"What is it, then?" Harry demanded. "Why couldn't she say so herself?"

"She doesn't want to be a bother, Harry," I answered defensively. "She knows that you need space and she doesn't want to invade that. Have some consideration."

"What's the problem, Mi?" Harry demanded again.

"I—can't say, you should ask her yourself," I tried to order.

"She told you, I know she did," Harry said in a low tone, he was beginning to get frustrated with me.

"I promised her I wouldn't say so she could tell you," I replied, trying to remain distant from him.

"But she hasn't, now you can," Harry grumbled. "You know that's why you're here, because she can't seem to tell me."

"I did not!" I yelled at him, not catching him off guard but catching myself instead.

"Tell me, Hermione," He said loudly.

"It's not my place—"

"Hermione, look at me," Harry was once again using my wanting to solve everyone's problems to his advantage. I looked up at him, my mouth tight from anger.

"Tell me what you want to tell me," he said deliberately. He was right, I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him four days ago.

"Will you wait to see her if I tell you?" I questioned my barrier falling. Harry nodded once. I breathed in and out slowly, diverting my eyes to my hands.

"Harry," I said lightly, "Ginny—she's pregnant."

Harry's face went chalk. He first took it in shock, then he looked at me like I was joking. I shook my head.

"It's true, Harry," I said a little quieter.

"How could…she not…tell me?" Harry questioned in a quiet tone, I don't know if directly at me or not.

"She thinks you've got too much on your mind as is…without everything else adding to it, Harry," I tried to say affectionately.

"That shouldn't be a factor," Harry grumbled, standing up quickly and beginning to leave. I stood and followed him, calling,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see her," he snapped, grabbing his coat and slipping it over his shoulders.

"You said you'd wait—" I stated angrily.

"Yeh, well this can't wait," Harry stated. With that last word he was gone before me with a "pop". I aparrated myself, feeling sickly afterwards but at least I could tail him and stop him if necessary. He charged up towards the Weasley back door in the coming evening, my frenzied footsteps following and grabbing his arm.

"Harry—think about this for ten seconds! You can't just go barging in there! No one else knows!" I half yelled into his ear. But if Harry was anything, he was determined.

He marched up to the back door, my hand still clenched in his arm as he knocked politely. His face suddenly changed, realizing what he was coming here for.

"Who could that be?" I heard Mrs. Weasley question as a flurry of voices came to a halt.

"I'll go and see, Molly, go on, eat your dinner everyone," Mr. Weasley answered. I heard as his heavy steps came forward to the door. I pushed a bright smile on my face and shoved Harry over a little by his shoulder, pretending that this would be a planned surprise from the both of us so Harry could do what he wanted to.

Mr. Weasley opened the top door, looking at us before grinning excitedly.

"Harry! And Hermione!" he yelled out openly, opening the bottom door for us to step into the warm household. Mr. Weasley caught Harry into a large hand-shake as Mrs. Weasley came scurrying over as well.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," Harry greeted politely as Mrs. Weasley shoved her way in and gave Harry a tight hug. Mr. Weasley half hugged my shoulder in greeting.

"It's nice to see you too, Hermione," he said with a half grin down at me.

"We are sorry to interrupting," I replied as Mrs. Weasley began to try ad straighten Harry's messy hair.

"Oh nonsense, sit down, we were just going to eat dinner," Mrs. Weasley ordered, shooing Harry towards the table and pushing me there as well.

I caught sight of Ginny, her eyes doe-eyed as Harry stepped in and sat beside Ron. Ron greeted him with a hard hit on the shoulder and then beckoned for me to take the open seat on the other side of him. I took it as Ginny's eyes fell towards her plate, Harry staring at her deeply.

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley sat down as well, just the six of us tonight which felt strange but the quiet was broken with everyone, everyone but Ginny. In between conversations and talking I caught Harry still trying to catch her eyes but they wouldn't rise to see his, she couldn't seem to pull them away from the meal in front of her. She barely ate, more or less picking at her food as the nervousness masked her body so much I could feel it growing in my own stomach.

"Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley suddenly said. "You haven't touched your dinner, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, mum," she replied quietly and before her mother could say anything more she questioned, "May I be excused?"

"Wh-yes dear, go on ahead," Mrs. Weasley answered in a concerned tone. All eyes were on Ginny as she rushed from the dinner table and bolting up the stairs.

Oh this was not a good sign.

Harry almost stood from his seat to chase after her, almost but he thought better of it as we all began to finish dinner.

* * *

_**Harry's Point Of View:**_

Dinner at the Weasley's would not end after Ginny had left upset. I waited impatiently as time drifted slowly, and as the plates were finally empty I tried to sneak away.

Ron was not about to let that happen.

I was so close to stepping on the first step when I heard Ron say,

"Hey mate. Wanna play some Wizard's chess?"

I swallowed and turned to him with a fake smile as Hermione came up behind him.

"Why don't you and I do dishes?" she said in a questioning manner but it came out as more of an order. Ron grumbled at her but she kissed his cheek and pulled him by his arm away from me. She jerked her head towards the ceiling, telling me to get up there fast before anyone else wished to take me from the real reason I'd come.

Ginny.

I looked around to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking with each other in the living room but jumped up the stairs and towards her room.

I shuffled down the hallway, my feet somehow unable to pick themselves up from the wooden floor. I could hear her sobbing, my heart almost breaking with the noise. Did I upset her? Should I have come? I continued to her door, leaning my forehead against it as her sobs persisted but the door wasn't latched and my forehead pushed it open slowly.

Her legs were on the floor as her head and shoulders leaned over the edge of her mattress. I stepped in, half expecting her to look up from the sound of my footsteps but her shaking shoulders and hidden face didn't turn to greet me.

I shut the door quietly behind me, almost desperate to sit down next to her on the floor and hold her against me, let her cry into my shoulder, but I knew I would be overstepping my boundaries, the ones that I had set.

I ambled closer to her, swallowing my nerves and stretched my hand out. My fingers grasped her shoulder. She jumped as her breath was caught in her chest. Her red hair whipped around as her watery eyes met mine.

"I know, Ginny," I whispered, kneeling down onto the ground in front of her. "I know."

* * *

End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 Together

I don't own Harry Potter, that would be J.K. Rowling. AKA not me. Please read and review, its a nice sentiment. Thank you's to: sundevil05, antrovert, sectumsemptra, eaglesnest, felix, Graham Mallalieu, emerald eyes shine, queen kalasin, wetboy, and ginevrapulliza for the great reviews! As demanded, the next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2—Together**_

_**Harry's Point Of View:**_

"She told!" Ginny screamed in a high, scared tone. "I told her not to!"

I was afraid that the screams would make her family wonder what was going on up here, or that I was soon to be slapped from the rage growing in her voice and eyes.

"It's my fault, I bothered it out of her," I replied in a calm, lower tone. "It's not her fault. I—just hadn't heard from you and I didn't…think you wanted to see me."

"Why would you think that?" Ginny squeaked as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, her legs curling to her chest as she leaned against the side of her bed, shying her face away from my eyes.

"I dunno, really," I responded, laughing a little bit to try and get her to stop crying.

"I didn't—I didn't want you to know like this—" Ginny stuttered through sobs. "Not like this."

"Why didn't you want me to know, Gin?" I asked her, still trying to sound calm even though the idea really was hitting me hard.

"Why?" She repeated with a laugh as her eyes still watered and stared at me. "Why do you think?"

My eyes fell onto the floor. I could feel her angry stare crawling around my face and hair.

"I—I'm sorry…you didn't feel like you could tell me about this," I apologized quietly, not wanting to be trapped in her eyes. "But you're not alone in this, okay? I don't want you to be alone."

"You're telling me what you're feeling?" Ginny questioned suddenly, "That's something new."

"Don't start," I snapped with a grin on my mouth and my eyes rising. Her face was turned to the side as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. I got enough courage to lean against her bed next to her, my knees up as my arms rested on my thighs as we sat in silence.

"You're sure this is okay?" Ginny broke the silence.

"It has to be," I answered, looking at the red hair and feeling my hand take on a mind of its own, running my fingers through the shining, straight strands. "I'm not gonna pretend like…it wasn't my fault too Ginny."

I couldn't do that to her…out of anyone I could never do that to her.

"It just feels like…once again I'm adding to your life when you don't need it," Ginny said in a depressed tone as she tried to keep herself from crying any longer.

"You should be taking care of yourself now, and not trying to take care of me," I replied, pulling my hand away and letting it rest back on my legs. "I can do that from time to time."

"Not well," Ginny replied as her face finally turned toward mine. "You do realize that I'm murdering Hermione, right?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "I'd prefer her over me."

She hit my shoulder harder than I thought she would and made me flinch slightly.

"Ouch!"

"Well you shouldn't say things like that," Ginny said in a more confident tone and brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Not around you," I grumbled. She moved to strike me again but I shied away slightly, giving her the reason that I learned my lesson, just not well. She sighed heavily.

"What am I going to tell my mum?" she asked suddenly. My face felt cold as my mind sort of went dizzy. I realized then that I was more than a dead man, I was downright going to be shredded and toasted by not only brothers, but a protective and scary mother. There could even be some cursing in there, and who says I'd survive Avada Kedavra from a Weasley…

"You'll have to tell her the truth." My voice was squeaky, I knew that as the fear set in but if we didn't tell her…it would be worse than death on both our heads.

"I know…but…" she swallowed down her nervousness. "How?"

"We can always have Hermione tell her, while we're escaping the country," I suggested as a joke. Ginny rolled her eyes at me before leaning against my shoulder harder and resting her head against the side of my temple.

"You scared?" she asked me quietly.

"For you," I answered in the same quiet tone. Of course I was scared, what kind of person would I be if I wasn't? The girl that…I loved having my baby? When there were several people wanting my head? What would they do to Ginny if they knew she was pregnant? They wouldn't just kill her…or the baby…they'd make it last up 'til the end…

I couldn't let that happen to either of them, now or ever.

"You're going to die, y'know," Ginny said on a cheerful note. "Once the brothers know."

"Thanks for that," I mumbled, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and holding her closer.

"Don't worry," she replied, turning her head to me and looking at my profile. "I'll protect you."

"No offense Gin," I said nervously, "But there's only one of you, and several of them."

Ginny laughed full heartedly, the best noise I could've heard then. She placed her head in the crook of my neck, just sitting there warm against me. My other hand fell against her waist, before my mind started thinking. My eyes watched her abdomen, somewhere in there was something I never knew I would have. I was about to turn seventeen years old, and here in front of me was…another life. My hand slid down against her lower stomach, resting there as her eyelashes blinked against my neck. She set her hand on my own, grasping it tightly as my eyes still were lost somewhere in my mind.

"What?" Ginny asked me quietly. I shook my head and breathed in her hair. Sitting here quietly, I missed it. All the other times I had been to see Ginny or her to see me were of me nearly going crazy and her trying to keep me sane. There were moments of quiet, but nothing like this.

The door opened suddenly, no knock preceding it and making me jerk towards it and swallow. Hermione slid her way into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her as Ginny and I watched her from the floor. She turned to us and sighed heavily.

"Look—I can explain," She suddenly stated. I shook my head at her.

"Don't worry about it, Mi," I answered before she could continue.

"Not about that—" she said quickly before the door opened a second time and Ron stepped in. My breath caught in my chest but I didn't move from my spot as Ginny straightened herself up. Our eyes focused on Hermione, had she told RON of all people?

"Here you two are," Ron said with a quirky smile on his face, stepping up beside Hermione as her eyes didn't meet ours. "I heard you two needed something to talk about…"

"I—I—" I stuttered. Ginny held to my hand tighter.

"Well, I think its brilliant," Ron stated. Both our faces went from scared to bewildered as Hermione set her hand on her forehead.

"Brilliant?" Ginny questioned in a half angry voice. "You think it's brilliant?"

"Well, yeh," Ron stated. "Been wondering about it for a while, just didn't want to say anythin' about it."

My mouth fell open, I couldn't pull it back up.

"I knew you still fancied her," Ron stated from the look on my face. "Didn't you ask her to have you back?"

"Yeh," Ginny answered immediately, smiling widely and pushing against me harder. "He did."

"See? Back to normal. But I'm not sayin' that you deserve her at all," Ron stated with a wide smile in his face before he turned towards Hermione. She had such a guilty look on her face it looked as if she had killed a puppy. "Mi? You alright?"

"Yeah, perfect," She answered as she tried to change her stance and mask.

"Ron, could you do somethin' for me?" I asked suddenly. I needed to help Hermione from drowning since she had unknowingly helped me.

"Sure," Ron said with a slightly suspicious tone.

"Can you ask your mum if we could just stay here the night tonight?" I asked, trying to sound polite. His suspicions grew slightly as his face became sly.

"Alright, then you and I get to play a game of chess," Ron said, crossing his arms as if he had found a way for me to get one game in. I nodded and tried to keep my smile to a minimum before he turned and left quickly, yelling for his mother on the way down. I started to laugh at Hermione, her face too guilty for words.

"Is there something wrong, Mi?" I laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Mi replied. "I had to say something to him! The whole house knows something's going on!"

"Apology accepted," Ginny said lightly, standing up slowly from my side and trying to make sure her tears were gone from her eyes. "You better write to your mum, Mi. So she knows you're staying."

"I will, just as soon as you let me know when you both are telling the rest of the family," Hermione stated.

"Not—right—now," I said deliberately. "Okay?"

"But soon?" Hermione asked, her face concerned as usual.

"Give me until the morning to think it over," Ginny stated as she rubbed her temples and looked at me still settled on the floor. There was something unsaid behind her eyes, but I didn't want to press anything further, things had taken a step forward and we didn't need to take another step back.

* * *

_**Ginny's Point of View:**_

It was alright with mum if Harry and Hermione stayed for tonight, that wasn't the problem. For now, I just wanted to be alone and try to think this through and with Hermione staying in my room again, it just didn't feel like I was really alone, as if she could hear my thoughts even in her sleep.

I wandered downstairs and sat in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, staring into the darkness around me before huddling my body close to itself. I was fifteen, how was I supposed to tell my mother I was pregnant? I understood that I was responsible, but at the same time it still didn't seem at all fair. I wasn't asking for this…I just wanted to give Harry something to hang onto in all the death and sorrow he faces daily.

I let the air out of my lungs like a balloon, hoping at some point that I wouldn't have to inhale it again, but the thought passed and my nose responded normally. At least Harry knew now, taking it better than I would have if I were in his shoes. Then again, he could have been hiding what his mind was actually thinking and putting on a strong face.

My thoughts became whispers inside my head, my eyes closing slowly as my body seemed to finally give into some form of sleep, my body warm from comforting itself. What felt like seconds later a breeze drifted up my body, something creaking open and closing in my ears as my eyes peeled themselves open. I lifted my head towards the noise, seeing as the back door swung shut. Confused and still rather sleepy I sat there for a second before standing up and walking towards the window to try and spot who was strolling out in the middle of the night. I could only see a silhouette as they made their way into the cover of the trees surrounding the house. Where were they going?

I quickly grabbed my shoes from the front door, sliding my coat hanging near the back door as well over my shoulders and quietly but hurriedly made my way out into the night. Crunching branches and leaves, I kept my distance from the dark figure, following as they veered off into a wide hill clearing. The moonlight lit the glasses up as his hands shoved themselves into the pockets of his track jacket.

Harry's head fell against his chest as his shoulders slightly moved, I could hear his light sobbing from where I was standing still in the cover of the trees and foliage. He was so proud, never wanting to cry in front of anyone so much he would walk out in the middle of the cold night to barely let himself go. I felt my face frowning, watching him wipe his eyes against his sleeve as he just stood, letting the moon cool his heart in front of me. I averted my eyes, looking towards the ground before turning and beginning to try and silently give him the privacy he wanted.

Until the loud branch I had just stepped on gave out under my foot and made us both jump.

"Who's there?!" Harry called out angrily. There was no way around it now, I would have to expose myself or he might curse me or something. I curved my hair behind my ear and turned back around, lifting the branches in his and my line of vision from each other as the moonlight ran across my figure. He wiped his nose and eyes on his sleeve quickly, his eyes still red. "Ginny."

I stepped out of the branches, standing at the bottom of the hill feeling very guilty about my slight eavesdropping. I could feel his eyes staring at me even though I didn't let my own wander to his view.

"What're you doing out here? I thought you were sleeping," he questioned to break the silence.

"I was…downstairs," I answered. "And you woke me up."

"Sorry," he apologized in a mutter. I shook my head as my sight met his, but his fell to the grass. I couldn't ask him what was wrong, I knew what was wrong or at least I had a very good idea what was.

"I'll leave you alone—"

"No, no," Harry responded back quickly as I was about to turn around again. "Don't do that…if you don't want to. I was just…thinking."

I walked up the hill towards him, standing in front of him as his eyes still averted from mine and wrapping my arms around his rigid shoulders. I set my forehead against his, feeling his breath on my cheeks as I saw the streaks of tears sparkling around his eyes just under the rims of his glasses. I swiped my fingers up the back of his neck and into his hair, trying to comfort him.

"You don't have to think alone," I replied. His eyes closed painfully and I felt as if I had said something I shouldn't have, until his head hid into my shoulder and his hands wrapped around my shoulder blades. I felt his tears soaking into my neck and coat, holding him closer to me as his glasses fell onto the ground behind me. I realized something then, that no matter how much we seemed to want to be alone, we couldn't do that anymore. Being alone made us weaker, and there was no way that either of us could be alone again.

* * *

End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Cautions

I don't own Harry Potter, that would be J.K. Rowling. AKA not me. Please read and review, its a nice sentiment. Thank you's to: sundevil05, antrovert, sectumsemptra, eaglesnest, felix, Graham Mallalieu, emerald eyes shine, queen kalasin, wetboy, hello.I'mmarysue, reaganshanelle, luvs-mitchel-musso, hpnut1, sidlovenancy1979, hersheykisses211, kp and ginevrapulliza for the great reviews! As demanded, the next chapter.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Harry's Point Of View:**_

I was tired, I hadn't realized how tired I was until someone was shaking my shoulder and trying to actually wake me. Mi was shoving my shoulders to try and get me up. I shook her hand away and rolled over, wanting to sleep a little while longer. She was whispering angrily at me and I couldn't really understand what she was saying, so I rolled my head over to her and blinked, squinting at her.

"What?" I asked her in the same quiet tone she was using.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked angrily.

"Sleeping?" I said kind of cockily.

"In Ginny's room?" she growled at me. I took a double take, Mi still dressed in her pajamas and Ginny's things next to the bed. My eyes were wide and blurred, grabbing my glasses I set them on my nose and shook myself awake.

"What are you doing in here?" she questioned.

"I don't really…" I mumbled. "I think I was too tired…"

"Tired?" Mi muttered. "As far as I can remember, _you _went to bed in _Ron's _room, not here."

"Shut up, Mi," I mumbled, "Don't be so uptight. Nothing happened."

"This is one of those you and Ginny things, then?" Mi questioned. I felt my mouth tug to the side as an answer. "Well, alright. Get out, I need to change."

I rolled out of bed groggily, walking slumped out of the room and into the hallway. I yawned loudly as Mi closed the door behind me, before something hit me. If Ginny wasn't in there, where had she gone?

"Mi," I said through the door.

"What?" she asked nicely.

"Where's Ginny?"

"I have no idea," she answered.

Not helpful. I walked down the stairs in my pajama pants and T-shirt, trying to see if she were downstairs eating at the long Weasley dining table.

"Good morning, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley greeted. Mrs. Weasley was the only one downstairs at the moment, everyone else was gone, making it feel rather bare down in the kitchen.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley," I greeted back.

"Come and sit," she ordered. "Have some breakfast."

I nodded sheepishly, feeling slightly guilty suddenly. Here Mrs. Weasley stood in front of me, and she didn't know what was really going on. Would she treat me the same after this? Would I be toast? Was it like Ginny said and maybe the family would want me lynched for taking their only daughter. I grew nervous sitting in the wooden chair, wondering if I would live through the summer, but I started to shake the feeling from me and eat the food sitting on the plate in front of me.

"Is Ron still being a lazy bones?" Mrs. Weasley questioned with a smile on her face. I would have said no, but I didn't know.

"Yes," I answered with a smile on my face, stuffing my mouth full. "Did Ginny come down?"

"Oh, why yes dear. She's outside on her broom, practicing I think she said."

Good, I thought, she's alright. A race of violent images went through my mind suddenly. What if she fell? What if she impaled herself? Altitude changes, trees, going too fast, everything could have been bad for the baby.

I dropped my fork and know my face said more than I would have liked. Mrs. Weasley looked up on me with concern.

"Is everything alright, dear?" She questioned, looking at the food in front of me.

"Yes," I answered quickly. "There's nothing wrong with the food, it's great. I—I just remembered something—"

I stood quickly, walking to the back door and slipping on my shoes before bolting out the back door.

I ran to the clearing where we had our talk the night before, where we usually practiced. Pushing through the brush I heard her whisk above on her broom, balancing two footed on her broom like a surf board.

"Ginny!" I yelled up to her urgently. She glanced down, turning her broom around and landing hard on her cushion charm while hovering above me. I cringed.

"Don't do that!" I yelled, feeling the paranoia erupt inside me.

"Don't do what?" she questioned, confused as to why I was yelling. "What're you doing outside in your pajamas?"

"Don't land on your broom like that!" I said, turning back to the subject at hand. She gave me an amused look as she still hovered in the air.

"And come down!" I ordered, surprising even myself with the tone.

"Why?" she asked in a playful way.

"You don't know what flying'll do—to—you," I explained as she circled above me.

"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned lightly, leaning down on her broom and watching me carefully.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean," I said sternly, "Changing altitude, getting thrown off, falling ten feet and hurting yourself, _that's _what I mean."

"You came outside to tell me _not _to fall?" Ginny questioned. "Who'll knock me off?"

I paused at my ranting, Ginny never fell off of her broom before, or had nearly as many injuries as I had playing quidditch.

"Will you be careful?" I asked sternly.

"Go and put something on," she laughed. "Then come practice with me."

I tilted my mouth to the side, turning and walking back in through the clearing. I slipped off my shoes near the back door, going to the staircase when Mrs. Weasley asked,

"Everything alright in the back yard, dear?"

I slid on my feet across the wood floor and stopped my trek.

"Yep," I answered. "I think so."

"Ah, good. Everything alright with you, Harry?" she questioned me seriously, I should have just told her then, but I didn't feel like dying just yet.

"Yep," I answered, bolting up the stairwell to the attic room. Before I got there, I found Ron standing awkwardly in the hallway just outside Ginny's room.

"Hey," I greeted. He looked rather pale. "You alright?"

"Hermione," Ron mumbled. "She's reading…"

I gave him a strange look.

"She does that sometimes," I stated.

"Harry," He asked me in a worried manner. "Do…do muggles have babies like wizards do?"

I swallowed hard.

"They do it the same way everyone else does, Ron," I answered. "What was Mi…exactly reading?"

"A p—puh—" Ron stuttered a bit. "Pregnancy book."

I stood dumb-founded like Ron.

"She can't get pregnant…from kissing right?"

"No!" I half yelled. "She 's probably just reading something for fun."

"How's that fun?" Ron questioned frantically.

"Hermione's weird," I muttered, "she thinks _reading_ and _learning _are fun."

"You've gotta point there, mate," Ron answered.

"Your mum's got breakfast ready," I stated, Go'n eat, it'll make you feel better."

"Righ'," he answered breathily. I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs, grabbing a few quidditch pads from Ron's uniform and his broom and heading back down the stairs, spotting Hermione calmly in the living room while Ron and his mum chatted.

I meandered over to her, leaning on the head of the chair and looking at what she was reading.

"You're almost advertising something is wrong," I muttered to her.

"I'm just curious," she answered. "It's not a crime to be curious, is it?"

"You almost gave your boyfriend a heart attack," I said lightly.

"I know," she said smiling continuing her task of reading away. I continued on my own task, trying to keep my laughter about Ron to a minimum and went to meet Ginny outside.

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm telling you, I'm not used to this broom," He complained openly to me, once again narrowly loosing against me.

"Blame it on the broom," I said in a light manner. "At least you didn't do the manly thing and say you let me win."

"And these pads are too long," Harry claimed as well. "Besides, do I look like a keeper to you?"

"You surely don't," I laughed at him as we landed.

"Stop that," Harry growled with a smirk. "I'll tell your parents the truth."

"You can try," I laughed at him.

"Ginny! And Harry!"

We both cringed as we turned and watched my dad wander towards us.

"Dad," I greeted happily, or put on a happy face.

He walked over to me first and kissed the top of my head.

"Hello, baby girl," he said genuinely, making me blush a little before slapping Harry on the shoulder. "Harry m'boy. Still around I see."

Harry nodded and kept his face calm as well, the both of us hoping dad didn't have great hearing.

"ready for lunch?" he replied. "I'm starved and I know your mum's got to have something good."

He walked passed us and towards the house, covered head to foot in muggle items.

Thank goodness for dad, mum would've been questioning us from left to right about anything she would've thought she had heard. Dad barely noticed, although I don't know if that was because of things being so uptight at the ministry or not. I think he might've noticed more than he let on, but dad also seemed to know what boundaries were compared to mum who just seemed to leap right over them, or knock them straight down.

I gave a half smirk glance to Harry before following far behind my dad.

"Ginny Weasley!" my mother yelled at me as I stepped in through the door. I froze, my hand clenching my broom tightly. I gave her the most innocent or guilty look as she flared her nose and flustered her face at me at the back door.

I was afraid to ask as Hermione, Ron and dad sat eating calmly.

"Yes, mum?" I asked innocently as Harry made his way into the back doorway behind me, wondering what he had stumbled into.

"You—GO upstairs and get cleaned up!! You're a mess from zooming around out there! I will not have you eat at this table—"

By the time she had said most of her piece I was up the stairs and mostly dressed "properly" for lunch. Harry had ducked upstairs to Ron's room to return the pads he had taken and I would have guessed, changed before my mother gave him an earful as well.

It wasn't long at the lunch table before Mi was looking at me expectantly, waiting for one of us to do something I guessed even though everything was quite pleasant without her trying to expose anything yet. I remember Harry telling her that _we_ not _her_ would figure it out and tell my parents, but then again I said I told her that _I_, not _her_, would tell Harry as well and she didn't do that very well either.

I glared back at her to keep her mouth shut as dad turned to Harry sitting next to me.

"You've got some things to be done, lad?" he asked Harry wonderingly.

"For…what?" Harry questioned, something secretive in the way he had paused.

"Wh—your birthday Harry! The house still needs some cleaning I'm sure, and with all this extra help I'm sure you'll have a splendid party."

"I don't really…need anything like that," Harry replied. "My birthday's already—"

"Oh, nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You should have one! Since Ginny said you didn't celebrate."

Harry seemed not thrilled with the idea, something being celebrated for him, about him, I knew he hated it. Attention wasn't his favorite thing in the world.

"We shouldn't make a big deal about it," Harry said suddenly. "Nothing to attract unwanted attention."

"He has a point there," Dad said with his mouth shifting to the side.

"But we'll do something special," Mum said in a more deliberate tone.

"We didn't do anything special for mine," Ron mumbled from across the table. "Jus' saw a bunch of old relatives who gave me old socks…"

I didn't know how she had done it but Mi's foot had somehow careened with his shin faster than the last word had come out of his mouth. Her body never moved but Ron's gaping mouth and red face towards her told me she had done it.

"You had better not complain," Mum growled at him. "You had plenty of birthday parties in your life time."

Mi was pleasantly eating away again as Ron still gaped at her, obviously the pain that shot up hid leg had gone to his jaw as well.

Harry was trying to cover his snickering with his hand and fork as mum seemed to go on, unnoticing.

"I'm finished," I declared, getting ready to stand and leave.

"Feeling better then, dear?" my mum inquired as I finished my plate today.

"Much, thanks," I answered.

"Ginny, sit," my dad said in a rather stern voice. I blinked, shocked slightly but sat back down. My mother patted her lips with the napkin in her lap before she turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, go and check on the chickens," mum ordered. "And if it isn't too much trouble, Hermione, could you go with him?"

"Certainly," Mi said quietly before grabbing Ron's wrist and dragging him out, the fork still in his hand.

Harry was about to stand as well but my dad made a motion for him to set himself back down. How had I gotten roped into this? What was going on? Neither of us breathed a word outside my room and suddenly my parents eyes were on the both of us.

My dad looked towards my mum, his fingers interlacing as his elbows sat firmly on the table ledge.

The awkward silence was starting to get to Harry, his leg bouncing up and down quickly under the table. I set my hand on his knee to stop him, but instead it seemed to make things worse.

Harry's feet were all I could see beside me as he had jumped from my touch, falling backwards inhis chair and hitting the ground with a hollow "thunk!"

"Harry dear!" mum exclaimed.

"I'm alright," Harry declared as my dad held back his surprise.

"Harry, sit back up," my dad said drolly but I could see his mouth tugging towards a smile. I helped Harry sit back up and set his chair upright before my dad finally gave us a small clue as to what was going on.

"You're not in trouble—"

"Arthur—don't _scare_ them!" mum exclaimed as dad was going to say something else calmly. Harry and I sat silently, waiting for the blow, waiting for the reason we probably _should _have been scared, just paused in time and nervousness.

* * *

End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4 Lectures

_**Chapter 4---Lectures**_

_**Ginny's Point Of View:**_

"We're very glad that you two...have..." Dad sat in thought for a moment. That was when I felt the want to die of embarrassment.

"Pursuing a relationship."

Kill me now.

"But there are some very important ground rules-"

Where was my wand? Avada Kedavra on myself should hurt right?

"Especially under _my_ roof about my-"

"_Our_," Mrs. Weasley barged in.

"Oh, right, our daughter."

Hadn't we gone through this once when no one was dating?

"She's the only little girl we've got, so we've had to change a few rules from the boys," Mum said as she patted Harry's head.

"Mum!" I exclaimed.

"And there are some rules for Harry in order to keep him safe," My dad explained.

"No going out beyond the trees after dark without someone else."

"And you two shouldn't be going by yourselves sneakily out around the house after dark."

I slapped my forehead hard. If the embarrassment wouldn't kill me, I would find a different way out.

"No sharing ANY sort of candy at the table or in public."

...what?

"You wouldn't believe the trouble we had with Bill."

Harry's face was more than disgusted and amused. But there was no mistaking the hint of curiosity as well.

"And no sharing beds," Mum said in a deliberate tone. Well that was already broken...

"Its not that we don't trust you Harry," Dad replied. "But sometimes things can get out of control."

Oh please don't say it...not in front of Harry...

"We just don't want Any mistakes to happen," My mum finished. Scratch that out, too.

How was I supposed to tell mum and dad the truth after this speech? Who had let it slip that we were even back together?

It must've been Ron, not thinking once again and letting it out at breakfast.

"Nothing funny, I've got my eyes on you both," Dad said suspiciously.

"And we've said most of this to Ron and Hermione," Mum mumbled to try and make someone feel better, but it certainly wasn't me.

"And no funny business," Dad said towards Harry, "I know you're a good lad, Harry. But she is a very pretty girl."

"Dad, please," I begged.

"I think that's all we needed to say,"mum stated, patting my hand. Oh good, I thought to myself, now I can die sitting here or just throw my lunch back up.

"You both can go on," Dad replied.

Go on? Go on to where? After this exploit I was sure that anything said between Harry and I would've been more than awkward. Harry was the one to grab my hand as he stood knowing somehow my will to move from this spot was less and less every moment my parents had spoken.

"We love you, Ginny dear," mum said lightly as I walked with Harry out the back door. Parents were detrimental to their children's health.

"I love you, too," I muttered back as my face was white. I didn't want to really look up at Harry, I didn't want to know what his face was like, if, after that long fifteen minutes of eternal torture he would ever look at me the same again.

It wasn't until halfway to the back garden that he stopped pulling my sick looking face from the scene. He turned to me slowly as I just watched his shoes turn, before he lifted my face up by my chin.

His smile was unmistakable, he was laughing under his eyes and he really didn't seem to care what my parents had babbled on about.

"I'm sorry," I apologized in a nervous tone. "I didn't know they would-"

He was really laughing now, his body almost bending forward and hitting my forehead.

"THAT was embarrassing," he snickered.

"And you're laughing?" I questioned, my thoughts about his small amount of sanity waining.

"It's funny!" he retorted. "They're honestly think that setting rules stops _anyone_ from doing _anything_?"

"That's what parents _do_," I replied.

"Ron and Mi are probably making-out n the chicken coop as we speak," Harry laughed. I couldn't help but snicker at the thought as Harry came almost close to tears.

"They could've set those rules _before_," Harry laughed. "I don't think anyone listened the first time."

"I don't know how to tell mum now," I muttered, still trying to hold back the laughter Harry was pulling out of me.

"It was before they set rules," Harry said still with small hiccups of laughter. "I have never been more scared in my life."

"I highly doubt that," I replied, "You've got some one-up's from that."

Harry leaned on the side of the house, sighing heavily as he held his goofy smile.

"I thought we were toast," he laughed. "I'm glad your mum and dad wanted to talk about that and not-"

He stopped and let the idea take hold.

"Honestly, how are we supposed to tell them after that-interesting heart-to-heart?" I swallowed.

Harry sat there for a moment, his expression some what more serious that before.

"I don't-know if that's such a good idea anymore, Gin," Harry mumbled into his shoes.

"What-not tell my parents?" I questioned in bewilderment.

"I-I just think the fewer people know about it, the less chance anyone will fuss, or worse let it leak into public where _anyone_ will learn about you," Harry stated. I gave him a look of such confusion he darted from the house.

"If you want to tell your parents, we will, but I don't know if we should tell anyone else...and I'm afraid...if we tell just them, your brothers will find out and then..."

"You think my brothers would let that slip?" I half growled at him.

"I don't know if they would, but if they knew, there's always a chance-"

"Yes and there's a bloody well chance if I carrying a small baby around that someone will find out," I retorted.

"I'm saying the longer we can keep this from your parents the less chance it will leak out," he replied in a mad tone. "To keep _you_ safe."

"The longer we keep this from my parents, the _more_ in danger, I _will_ be," I replied. "At least then I might find out something more about how to keep the baby safe."

He sighed heavily, not liking the way this conversation was going.

"I'll tell them myself if I have to," I told him sternly although not really liking the idea.

"Gin, I don't want to fight about this," He said in a much calmer tone. "We'll tell them together, I just don't think its best right now."

I snorted through my nose at him, but I didn't want to fight about it either.

"We can talk about this more tonight," I muttered.

"If I'm allowed in your room after dark anymore," Harry joked at me, trying to lighten my mood.

"That won't stop you," I mumbled back.

"Mione will," Harry replied, feeling rather proud he had thought of the last comment.

"Oh, haha," I half laughed at him. He tried to get me to smile at him, and I half did but I didn't want to give him my usual grin. We should have been telling my parents tonight about the baby, but in some way's Harry was right. I understood that he wanted to protect us, especially now but...I don't think I could forgive myself if I didn't tell them.

_**

* * *

Hermione's Point of View:**_

"You-what?!" I demanded in a much harsher voice than I would have liked.

"Mi," Harry scolded, "Down a few notches, please."

"You both decided _not as in NOT _tell them?!" I whispered still in the harsh voice.

We had sneaked up into Ron's bedroom, hoping that my plan to "keep Harry distracted" while Mrs. Weasley planned his late birthday party would keep them from suspecting anything.

"She's safer that way, just for now," Harry replied in a sort of fearful voice.

"And, let me guess, you're just going to watch over her while you're out-carrying out orders?" I grumbled.

"No! She's staying with her family," Harry half yelled, now letting his anger and confusion show.

"Better yet to _tell_ them," I stated.

"Why?!" He demanded. "So they can be more nervous and scared? Do you realize how much fear I've brought here? Just to add to it with this? Then they'll feel even more obligated to try and-"

"And make things safe?" I interrupted.

"I don't want people to know!" Harry yelled, his face more then flustered.

"I understand that," I said in a slower, deliberate manner, "But how else are you going to make sure she's really alright?"

"No one seems to understand she'll be safer this way," Harry growled and sat hard on his bed. "The less people know, the less she'll seem important and the less chance they'll-"

"Try and kill her?" I finished for him.

"And the baby," he replied. "I can't-" he stood up, "I won't let anything happen to them because of me. I've already done enough damage as is..."

"Damage?" I questioned in mild shock. "What damage? If anything you've given everyone a head's up as to what _is_ going on so we can be _prepared_ for it."

He stood silently, the sun light fading across his face and glasses.

"Things are going to get worse before they get better, Mi," He said sternly. "And I don't want anyone to get caught in the middle of it, but me."

"Yes, well then, you're stuck aren't you?" I stated. "Because now, no matter what you're not stuck in the middle alone."

Harry's nostrils flared as he stared at the small window.

"Where do you think she'll be safe?" I questioned calmly. "Hogwarts might-"

"Not Hogwarts," Harry snapped. "Not after what's happened. That's the last place anyone should be."

"Then where? And what about her parents? Are they supposed to give her up or stay with-"

"I don't know," Harry snapped again.

"See this is why telling them is a good idea," I sighed and sat on Ron's missed up covers.

"Would you want to tell your mum and dad?" Harry said quickly. I gaped a little but I knew the answer.

"No."

"Then why would you think it would be so easy to?" Harry questioned.

"I never said it would be easy," I replied. "Just the right thing to do. If I hadn't told you in the first place I doubt now that you'd know. But I did."

"Yeh, but its not _your_ baby, and its not _your parents_," he responded. "And you didn't help with anything-"

"Yes, yes I get the picture," I muttered.

"Was it wrong, Mi?" Harry asked me suddenly. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"Did it feel wrong?" I asked him back. I knew it was a sort of odd question but he had asked it first.

"No," he answered somberly. "But...that doesn't really matter..."

"Harry," I looked down at my shoes before glancing at his worried profile. "I don't think you're done anything wrong, especially with what you'll have to face."

"You think it was just because I might die?" He questioned angrily.

"No!" I said back. "I'm just saying that if I could be with the person I loved and loved me back, that there wouldn't be anything wrong with it."

He stayed rather quiet with the idea but I couldn't tell if I said something right or wrong.

"Does that help?" I questioned.

"Yeah, thanks Mi," he answered with a less than satisfied tone.

"How am I supposed to tell Ron?" He questioned me smacking his forehead. "He'll plan on disowning me as a friend."

"Let me worry about Ron for now," I replied. "Ginny might want to tell him separately from you."

"Yeh, but if you guys come with me, he'll never talk to me again, I mean I wouldn't want to talk to me if she was my little sister," Harry stated.

"If he tries to kill you I'll jinx him," I replied. Harry gave me an amused yet unhelpful look. "We won't tell him, that's probably the best course for him."

"But we can't tell her parents?"

"Don't start, Ron'll be with us and what if she has to go back to Hogwarts? Is she going to be all on her own for it?"

"I get your points, I got them a while back," Harry responded.

"Hermione! Harry! Dinner!" Ginny yelled up to us.

Harry was out of the attic bedroom faster than I blinked, was he hungry or did he not wan to be lectured any longer?

I sighed heavily and followed quickly downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a surprise I hadn't even expected, not only were the Weasleys downstairs but the order as well, somehow coming at a moment's notice as they sang "happy birthday" to Harry around a large feast. I slowly snuck my way up behind everyone and stood next to Ron and his father, joining in the surprise.

* * *

End Chapter 4 


End file.
